Porque Você Me Amou ?
by Jyell
Summary: " Eu só quero que saiba que te amarei para sempre. "


**Nota: **O anime Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Porque você me amou ? ...**

**É** a única pergunta que eu faço a mim mesmo. Desde jovens eu a desprezei, ignorei, maltratei e até cheguei a machucá-la. Mas você sempre fez de tudo para me perdoar. Me ver _sorrir –_algo que raramente faço – era uma vitória sua sobre mim. Significava para você que eu possuía sentimentos, não uma máquina de luta. Dane-se quem diria o contrário. _Você _estava lá para me apoiar. _Você _estava lá para me consolar. Pena que não está aqui _agora._

"**Por todas as vezes que você me apoiou  
>Por todas as verdades que você me fez ver<br>Por toda alegria que você trouxe para minha vida**

**Eu serei eternamente grato, baby."**

De que adiantaria eu continuar a viver? Se o que me prendia ao mundo era você? Aquela _maldita _missão acabou com a minha vida. Eu sei que, não importa onde esteja agora, nunca iria aprovar minhas atitudes agora. Entretanto sou egoísta demais, não posso evitar. Quero me isolar. Eu apenas queria fechá-los e fingir que acordei de um pesadelo. Queria abri-los e ver você do meu lado, aqui, deitada e sorrindo pra mim. O mundo agora é indiferente diante dos meus olhos;

"**Você foi a única que me ajudou a me levantar  
>Nunca me deixou cair<br>Você foi a única que me viu através de tudo isto"**

É claro que meus amigos e companheiros de equipe não me deixam em paz. Lee sempre vem até o clã Hyuuga e tenta me arrastar para inúmeras festas. Já Tenten me ignora desde então. Acha que larguei minha vida – e é verdade – por alguém que já morreu. Discuti com ela, disse coisas terríveis e ganhei um tapa como resposta. Não senti dor porque ela se foi junto com você. Não senti remorso, não senti pena. Eu só sinto a perda.

"**Você foi a minha força quando estava fraca  
>Você foi minha voz quando não podia falar<br>Você foi meus olhos quando não podia ver  
>Você viu o melhor que estava em mim"<strong>

Hinata, como sinto sua falta. Dos seus olhos puros, dos seus suspiros quando nos beijávamos, das suas carícias quando estávamos nos amando... PORQUE se foi? PORQUE partiu? PORQUE não se cuidou? Você prometeu que iria voltar, me abraçar e dizer que estava tudo bem... Eu PRECISAVA de você fazendo isso por mim.

**Flashback**

_-Neji-kun, eu preciso aceitar. Essa missão é para a nossa segurança. Por favor, não me impeça..._

_-Hinata... eu te peço... volta pra mim ? – pedi._

_O sorriso que ela esboçou foi tão suave que senti meu coração falhar._

_O medo e a apreensão de perdê-la cresceu._

_-Eu prometo. – após suas palavras, me inclineu e a beijei... sentindo que era o último toque._

**Flashback**

Eu sinto que, mesmo não estando lá, você fez de tudo para voltar para os meus braços. Mas é tão frustrante! Nunca pensei que passaria por isso. Muito menos me apaixonar e amar alguém com minha própria vida. Isso me faz lembrar-se do nosso primeiro beijo. Foi inesperado e ao mesmo tempo desejado. Ainda lembro que depois que terminamos suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas... Outra coisa da qual sinto falta...

**"Você me deu asas e me fez voar  
>Você tocou minha mão, eu toquei o céu<br>Eu perdi minha fé, você me trouxe ela de volta  
>Você disse que nenhuma estrela estava fora de alcance"<strong>

Eu também me lembro de ter prometido seguir em frente... Mas é difícil demais sem você aqui. Porém promessa é dívida e eu sei que você iria querer me ver feliz.

Eu juro pela minha vida que continuarei vivendo sem me culpar, conviverei mais com meus amigos, sair em missões, curtir festas e comemorar aniversários... Ser mais educado, gentil e parar de tratar as pessoas com indiferença ou frieza...

Só não prometo te esquecer... Porque você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu e continuarei te amando até a eternidade. E isso não é apenas uma promessa... é um dever do homem que te ama e sempre amará.

"**Eu sou tudo que sou  
>Porque você me amou"<strong>

**END.**

_**Oi! Eai, o que acharam?**_

_**Eu sei, matei a Hina :/**_

_**Eo Neji nesta one? Não está uma fofura ? *-***_

_**Enfim, não me matem ... é minha primeira one, pretendo escrever mais :/**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado!**_

_**Até ! :D**_


End file.
